Don't Push me Away
by StaroftheNights
Summary: He finally did it he pushed the last person away.


Ah! I'm not dead! I've been having a major writer's block and it wouldn't go away! I'm still working on The Fury and hoping to get the next chapter soon! This is kind of random thing and so I just wrote it. I couldn't sleep and I just started writing. Enjoy:)

I don't own Teen Titans

"Robin please do not push me away."

It seemed like some random distant memory when it only happened five hours ago. He finally did it as he pushed away the final person who cared about him. Now he stood in this empty Tower with only his sorrows and his regrets. Those words she had said were burning in his head. He had pushed away all of his friends. A picture of Titans that once stood on nearby table now lay on the floor after their final fight. Glass was shattered on the floor and he muttered something to himself as he picked up the photo. Well you got what you wanted taunted a voice in his head.

"I never wanted anyone to get hurt!" he yelled at her.

"Robin please," She pleaded with him. "Cyborg, Beast boy and Raven our friends have left. You have pushed them away."

"Star you wouldn't understand. He needs to be stopped think of the things he has done to this city to us."

She folded her arms and her eyes looking looked distant. Maybe she knew that her words won't work anymore.

"You once promised me."

"Star I-," said Robin.

She walked away from him and he stormed out of the room back to what he was doing.

It was just one of their many fights still he was surprised how long she had stayed. She stayed by his side trying to not let him fall into the darkness that was in his life. Every day she tried but he seemed to fall in more and more. He pushed her away and he lost her forever. He could remember one day Starfire asking him if he still loved her.

"Do you still love me?" asked Starfire as she stood outside his door.

He looked at her if she were crazy.

"Of course."

"Then let me-,"

"Starfire we been over this," said Robin before shutting the door remembering the look on his face.

He never could see her hurt he was blinded by his own desires and he never knew he was breaking her heart. He was trained by Batman but he couldn't see past what he wanted to see. Cyborg was the first of them to leave he couldn't handle it anymore. Cyborg just seemed to fight more and more with him. While he was off gathering information most of the time Cyborg had tried taking the reins of leader but it seemed that he couldn't. He tried to get Robin to step up and stop this nonsense then reminding him of his mistakes before. That had been it when Cyborg had said his final words and he had stormed out of the room. Both Starfire and Beast boy had tried to convince Cyborg to stay. He refused but told the two he might go to Steel City. It wasn't long before Beast boy decided to leave and Starfire had tried to convince him to stay. He said he couldn't handle Robin that only be time before something would happen. That he or Robin might regret then he wished both girls luck. That left only Raven and Starfire with Robin the Tower was a lot quieter. Raven left soon after a fight in the city when they were handling Cinderblock and it had been a lot harder. Her anger had been released on him and then she quietly left. She had told Starfire that she been holding in since Cyborg and Beast boy had left.

He remembered seeing Starfire crying in living room as Raven was nowhere in sight. He remembered walking away into his research room to look over his latest information. The once hopeful Titans Tower seemed gloomy and cold. Then today when he pushed her so far away and she had no hope to save him.

"Now she's gone," whispered Robin in hollow voice.

She was crying as stood near the door leading out of the Tower. She bit her lip to try to cease her crying. He stopped suddenly as he saw her for first time and she had her stuff with her. She placed her stuff down and walked towards him.

"Starfire what are you doing?" He asked if he wasn't certain.

"I am sorry Robin but I can not keep doing this," said Starfire.

"What?"

"I have stayed long enough,"

Then she kissed him on lips quickly then slowly she pulled away. He had been surprised by her actions. She backed away from him and gathered her stuff. No longer was she trying not to cry as her tears fell and she walked out of door.

"Starfire!" he screamed as he ran to door but she was gone.

Now he was alone in this Tower nothing left but him. Then everything had came out in his anger and his sadness. He pushed everyone who ever cared about him away. The gentle rain fluttered against the window. He tore his mask off and fluttered to the floor.

"There is no Robin anymore."

The darken shadows of the Tower seemed to bring his darkness no pleasure. The once happy memories that lay rest in Tower seemed like ages ago. He lay there in the darkness as hours slowly passed. There was only rain and gloomy black clouds staring back at him from the window. Had it taken all of them leaving to realize why?

"Do not push me away just because you think I will be hurt Robin!"

"Look Star," said Robin.

"Do not do that 'look Star' to me. I am not a little girl! You know me Robin!" yelled Starfire then she turned to him again. "I have fought by your side and I am your best friend so do not treat me as fragile doll!

"I'm not treated like fragile doll I just trying to protect you and the city!"

"Yes but you do not let me help you!"

"Star you can't help me!"

Her voice seemed to calm down and her eyes look at him in sorrow. He didn't want to see it and he never did anymore. He disappeared in shadows and left her standing there. She had tried so hard yet all her pain and sacrifice seemed to be for nothing. The Teen Titans were dead and Robin was dead. He went into his room and saw his favorite picture on the shelf next to beside. He took and shoved it in the drawer. Then he changed out of his uniform into normal clothes and packed his things.

"This is it the end," said Robin aloud to no one.

He headed out into the world where he would become forgotten.

For five years the Tower remained empty in its lonely way. People passed by everyday and looked at the broken down Tower. The once glory days had gone but Jump City had remained the same. A figure looked up at the Tower with interest and then entered the worn down building. The figure walked down the hallways apparently knowing where he was going. Outside the door that read ROBIN that was covered the door and it slowly opened. He went to shelf and opened to find the picture still. A black glove touched the picture and wiped the dust off.

"Hi Star," said the person.

"Are you talking to picture or me, Nightwing?" asked a voice.

"Both of you," said Nightwing with a smile and he turned to see her standing there.

"So this second chance thing is going to happen right?" asked another.

"Yeah Beast boy it is," said Nightwing.

"Boo-ya let's get pizza to celebrate!" yelled Cyborg.

"The Titans are back!" yelled Beast boy.

"It's good to be back," said Raven a small smile was on her face.

"Now let's get pizza!"

The others had left the room and that left him with only Starfire. He smiled at her and then patted the bed next to him to make sit down. She sat next to him and he took her hand and held it.

"Starfire thank you," said Nightwing.

"What did I do?"

"You made me realize not to push away people that I love. I almost wouldn't have found you guys again. I missed you a lot Star."

She smiled at him then he leaned closer and the two kissed. This was his renewal and his second chance. This time he won't make the mistakes that he once had. He won't push away his team or her. He needed them more them more then ever.

"Now let's go get that pizza," said Nightwing as he led them out of door.

The End


End file.
